Generally current prior art trim tabs may be attached to a vessel on an outside of the hull. Prior art trim tabs do not move at a rate sufficient to dampen motion of a vessel. Prior art trim tabs typically require running lines and hoses through the hull to actuate the trim tabs. Additionally current trim tabs may require bulky actuators that are not easily integrated into a vessel. Further current trim tabs may require large forces to actuate the tabs. There is therefore a need in the art for an improved trim tab that is easily integrated into a vessel and solves the problems of the prior art.